gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 37
Crimson Moon Report #37 - April 22, 2011 Summary: OOC background of Hanos meeting with the Warders. ---- Official OOC post by Bravura on 4/22/11 Hanos let out a large sigh as he put the quill down and closed his journal. A bell tolled in the background, and without a second of hesitation, he stood and left his humble cell. Walking down the Path of Enlightenment, he fondly remembered his youth and vigors toward Voln, and after moving a secret latch, began the long stroll downward into the depths. Without realizing it, he stood outside the chambers where he was summoned. "Nothing good can come from this...", he thought to himself before knocking on the door. The doors opened. No one was seated. He walked through the door with an ease that covered his concerns. "We have come together this day to discuss one of interest to us..Hanos, as the one most devout to our history, how many have we sent forth in quest?", the Warder standing at his desk inquired. "Four-hundred and seventy-one have gone forth", Hanos answered immediately, knowing where this conversation was going. "How many have returned from their quest, Master Hanos?", the Warder asks just as quickly as his answer was given. "Seven have returned.", he answered. "All who go forth they are unlikely to return, honored to be sent forth to die for the cause.", he adds. "How many have returned from their quest in failure, Master Hanos?", the Warder says bluntly, as those gathered in the room turn to regard Hanos. "One. Warder Myke was sent forth to retrieve the Codex. He does not have it.", Hanos replies while putting his hands behind his back. "Has this...Myke, violated our third rule?", the Warder asks Hanos while moving away from his desk. Silence filled the room. "....I do not know. He seems devout, but witnesses speak of him punishing his own body with alcohol, and one person was to have been heard questioning his sanity....", Hanos finally answers. "Leave us, Hanos. Step outside while we consider his fate." A knocking sound comes from the door. "Hanos, come forth.", is said through the door. As the doors open once again, all are seated save for Hanos. "Master Hanos, history gives us no guidance in this situation. All in this chamber, save for one are ready to execute the traitor named Myke. What is your judgement?", the Warder asks while sitting behind his desk. "My judegement is that there is someone who is in clear violation of the first law of our Order. If the accused is loyal, he will prove himself by bringing the violator forth to us. If he fails, then his life is forfeit.", Hanos says slowly to those gathered. "Send the word. The accused is allowed the aid of the members of Voln who give it, but he is to not judge those who withhold it. You will send him forth once again, Master Hanos. If he completes our task, then his charge will be stricken. You are warned, Hanos...Should he fail, then your judgement in our Order will also be questioned. The third law is without question. Dismissed." As Hanos moves back towards his humble cell, the weight of a world he no longer lived in settled on his shoulders. His pack was made for him when he returned. With no words further spoken, but a single scroll to deliver, Master Hanos set forth to search for the information no one could gain. The libraries either did not know, or were not willing to disclose information sought after by Madam Liserna or the Ronanite priest, Delcian. Not even rumormongers, nor sellers of information had given Hanos any sliver of information, or hope. The Seer did leave one small clue, she pointed to the 'Spine before she left. And so he travelled forth. ~Bravura OOC NOTES: Not back yet, but we're looking to get some things back into the light...THE RED LIGHT. :) ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports